High School! Sing, Dance, and Drama
by Shimmering Sapphire
Summary: The girl's powers have been taken away and they were mostly forgotton. Now they are forced to have a normal life until the boy's made their first appearance after five years. This high school year will be filled with love, betrayal, singing, and dancing. Will the girls be able to survive with all of this and surprises along the way? (Mostly reds, and minor blues and green)
1. Character Info

Girls:

Name: Blossom Utonium

Age: 17

Powers: none

Would've been powers: water/ice

Counterpart: Brick Jojo

Status: nerd

Name: Buttercup Utonium

Age: 17

Powers: none

Would've been powers: earth/metal

Counterpart: Butch Jojo

Status: sports nerd

Name: Bubbles Utonium

Age: 17

Powers: none

Would've been powers: air/weather

Counterpart: Boomer Jojo

Status: art nerd

Boys:

Name: Brick Jojo

Age: 18

Powers: fire/heat

Counterpart: Blossom Utonium

Status: popular smart playboy

Band name: Rowdyruff Boys

Position:

•main: singing

•instrument: guitar

Name: Butch Jojo

Age: 18

Powers: earth/metal

Counterpart: Buttercup Utonium

Status: popular mega sports playboy

Band name: Rowdyruff Boys

Position:

•main: singing

•instrument: drums

Name: Boomer Jojo

Age: 18

Powers: air/weather

Counterpart: Bubbles Utonium

Status: popular kind artist

Band name: Rowdyruff Boys

Position:

•main: singing

•instrument: piano or bass


	2. Prologue: Five Years Earlier

Prologue: Five years earlier

No one's P.O.V

A black liquid flew out and hit the girls burning them, eliciting screams of pain from them as they fell to the ground in agony. "What is this?" Bubbles screamed with tears pouring down her cheek from the excessive pain.

"Revenge bitches." Princess snarled at the powerpuff girls. "Say bye-bye to your precious powers losers."

"Why Princess?" Blossom tried to sit up, but she was too weak, her powers, along with her sisters, were slowly being drained out of them.

"You powerpuff jerks got everything. You were famous for your powers, but not for long. Your going to be lowest of low on the food chain now." Princess snarled with an evil glint in her eyes.

"You fucking brat. You just hate not being popular. We will get you." Buttercup's voice began to lower as she started to go unconscious.

Princess kicked her in the gut hard and being already in pain and damaged Buttercup coughed up blood as she screamed out in pain.

Soon all three puffs were losing consciousness when a mysterious voice rang you. "Bitch what are you doing."

"Oh just getting rid of the competition for you honeys." Princess said with a flirtatious tone.

"Gag, we wouldn't want to date a whore like you." There was another one, another mysterious voice.

"You know you want me." Princess purred.

"In your dreams, now leave the puffs alone." Who were these people, the puffs could not identify them too close to being unconscious. The last thing they knew before going unconscious was they were being lifted up and that was that. Then their whole vision went black.


	3. Chapter One: Present Day

Chapter One: present time

"Blossom do we have to go to school?" Bubbles asked quietly as she looks down fiddling with her long sleeves.

"I know how you feel Bubbles, but we still need to go to school." Blossom responded as Bubbles hiccuped, a sign she was scared or unhappy.

"I hate that fucking Princess. I still can't believe she took away our powers." Buttercup mumbled a bit grumpily.

_Its been hours since the powerpuff girls were knocked unconscious. The Professor was pacing around nervously as he occasionally glanced over at the three unmoving bodies on their beds. _

_ After another hour a angry groan rang out from the green puff. "Buttercup?" Professor spun around to look at the girl to see her trying to sit up. "Honey, your finally awake." He cried out. After that Blossom woke up groaning as she clamped her hands into a tight fist then Bubbles woke up crying._

_ "Can we go beat the shit out of that brat princess." Buttercup growled out._

_ "Buttercup you can't. You have no powers and your still weak." Professor responded._

_ "No powers? What are you talking about Professor?" Blossom asked concerned._

_ "I mean they're never coming back, it's permenant." Professor responded_.

"Buttercup it has been five years I think its time to get over it. We already know there is nothing we can do about it." Blossom said.

"Buttercup also be glad we go to a performing arts school even though we never have the chance to shine." Bubbles says sadly.

"Yeah, yeah. We're scum, whatever. The world sucks and yada yada. Lets just get this day over with." Buttercup pulls up her hood and walks out of the door. Bubbles pulls up the neck of her turtle neck sweater and Blossom adjusts her fake glasses which mostly hid her eyes.

"Another day of hell coming up." Blossom mutters as she stands outside with her sisters waiting for the bus to arrive.

"You said it sis." Buttercup said.

The bus arrives shortly after. Bubbles heads on first, then Blossom, and lastly Buttercup. Someone sticks out their foot in front of Bubbles causing her to trip. If it wasn't for Blossom's quick reflexes Bubbles would've fell on to her face. The person who tripped Bubbles was the one and only, ugly as ever, Princess.

"Losers, you don't belong at this school for amazing girls like me." Buttercup snorts before walking by and harshly and sneakily punching her in the arm.

"Yeah "amazing" girls like you. Don't you mean sluts?" Buttercup laughs as she walks to the back with her sisters.

"Buttercup was that really necessary. Now it's going to be a worse day for us." Bubbles said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired of Princess."

Blossom's P.O.V

We finally arrive at school, but we wait till everyone is out before we begin to head out. "Good luck girls." The bus driver said to us. I liked her, whenever Buttercup did something to Princess on the bus she didn't say a word and the Principal believed the bus driver more than Princess.

Right when we took a step off the the bus we came in contact with something, well, more like someone. I look up and choke on air as I stare at Brick in the eyes. "B-Brick?" I push my glasses up so they hid my eyes that would obviously give me away, but I knew it was inevitable to be found out because of my other two sisters.

I looked to my left than right to see Bubbles and Buttercup having the same reaction, but Buttercup looked like she was going to punch Butch.

"Buttercup don't you dare. You'll probably break your hand nowadays." I barked out at the fuming green girl.

"Wait, Pinky, is that you?" I looked back at Brick, but then took a step back.

"No." He quickly snatched my glasses off my face then snapped them in half.

"You can't hide from me Pinky. Now what were you doing with these silly things?" He crushes them further. I gulp and think about how he could do that to me. I've never been so frightened to be around him.

"I'm hated enough for everything else so why not just hide my eyes that bring the most teasing." I don't know why I told the truth. He then stepped closer and grabbed my chin.

"Well I think your eyes are pretty." I stared into his eyes before glaring at him.

"Brick you're lieing. I may be-" I stop knowing if I told him I would be in danger. "I mean I still know when you are lieing after all these years. You must be a playboy know."

He quickly drops my chin and smirks. "Well you still are as smart as ever Pinky. You caught on right away, for that I applaud you." I laugh.

"Well my sisters and I better get going." I could see that Buttercup was in distress so I grabbed both their wrists anyway and pulled them away and headed to the school.

Buttercup's P.O.V

I look to the person who I bumped into and choke on my saliva then began to cough. "B-Butch." Soon my surprise turned into anger. I clenched my fists as I glared at him. Oh, I so wanted to punch my long ago disappearing counterpart and enemy.

I continue to glare at him. "Well, hello there Butterbabe. Long time since I last saw you. I think you got uglier or is it just this hoodie." He slips it off of me easily. I get ready to punch him when Blossom says "Buttercup don't you dare. You'll probably break your hand nowadays."

I ignore her warning and go to punch him, but he grabs my wrist tightly and I could swear I began to hear it crack. I ground my teeth together as I growl.

"As I was saying before is that with that hoodie gone you should wear mine." He shoves it on me after releasing my surely damaged wrist. "Now everyone will know you are mine." I go to take it off. "Remove it and I will hunt you done babe." I could hear the meliciousness in his voice. My wrist is grabbed, luckily it was the undamaged one, and I was tugged away still having a glar present on my face as I stared at Butch's hoodie.

Boomer's P.O.V

I stared down at the blue eyed beauty who was seemingly alarmed to see me as I chuckled. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly. "I missed you Bubbly." We were the only out of our brothers and sisters to not actually hate each other, well not as much most of the time.

"Boomie where have you been these five years." She pulled back a bit to look at me and I smiled with a small laugh.

"I'm guessing you never heard." She looked at me confused then shook her head. "I became a pop star with my brothers." Her eyes widened in surprise, but it was just so cute. "What about you."

"Not as good as yours."

"Really, I don't believe that could be possible. You guys are famous super heroines after all. Life couldn't be that bad."

"Boomer I'm not a super heroine any more. Princess took away our powers." My eyes widened in surprise.

"How is that possible. Chemical X is etched in every fiber of your being. If she really took away your powers wouldn't you be dead. I mean I'm know I'm no Blossom and Brick with this smart stuff, but isn't it obvious."

"I guess we were just lucky." She looked so upset, but I was angered at Princess for doing such a thing.

"Whats with the turtle neck?"

"Keeps me safe like a turtle."

"I'm here to protect you so no need for it anymore." I grabbed the neck part of it and ripped it off clean as she squealed in surprise. "Also it's like your hiding your beauty." Then she disappeared from in front of me. I looked over to see her being tugged away by her sister and I smiled.

"I can't wait to actually have a fight with BC again." Butch cheered.

My eyed widen after it clicked. "No, your not allowed."

"Your not Brick little bro. I don't need to listen to your orders."

"If you'll only listen to me then I also don't approve so no." Brick said firmly.

"Why not?" Butch slightly whined out.

"Remember what Mojo said. He said no fighting at any circumstances." Brick nagged a bit.

I just stared at the direction the girls went with a smile. This will be an interesting year. I know it.


	4. Chapter Two: Shut Up and Sing

Chapter Two: Shut Up and Sing

Blossom's P.O.V

"Why are they back." I heard Buttercup growl out.

"I have no idea. Bubbles do you know?" I turned to look at Bubbles as I asked her.

"No. All I know is that they're pop stars." She said quietly. I stopped for a second to see everyone was staring and whispering stuff. It drove me crazy that I couldn't understand them since I no longer had my super hearing.

"Shut the fuck up, mind your business, turn around, walk away, then walk off a cliff!" Buttercup shouted at the people around us and half of them scurried away from the seething Buttercup.

"Buttercup calm down." I say to her and she takes a deep breath.

We walk off to our first class, drama which also involved singing, the worst time for us. The punks were in that class along with Princess, but at least Robin was in that class too. He was the only one who ever made an effort to stay our friend after our incident with Princess. She also made sure she got into the school with us. If it wasn't for her we may have not made it through the school year or these five years fully sane.

"Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup! Oh my god have you heard?" Robin bounded up to us. "Wait what happened to your glasses Blossom, your sweater Bubbles, and whose hoodie is that Buttercup? I need to fix all of this." She starts to push us towards the door when the teacher tells everyone to take their seat. "I shall get you three later." We then all go and take our seats.

"Class today we'll be having the new kids opening the singing. Then we'll have-" She adjusts her glasses as she looks at her clipboard, "the Utonium girls, for the first time, singing Monster by Dev for us." I gulped.

"Wait we don't get to pick out song?" Buttercup yelled out angrily.

"No you do not Ms. Buttercup. You and your sisters been avoiding this for so long so you no longer have a choice." The teacher said to Buttercup.

"Mrs. Daniels can I go get them ready?" Robin called out.

"Yes you may Ms. Robin." Right after that Robin grabbed us and tugged us to the back. "Now give it up for the Rowdyruff Boys." We could hear it all from where we were getting ready and soon the music started up.

"Well ladies this song is for the girls who would never return our feelings." I rolled my eyes as I heard Brick say that.

Brick: Baby, I'm preying on you tonight

Hunt you down eat you alive

Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals

Butch: Maybe you think that you can hide

I can smell your scent for miles

Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals

Baby, I'm

Boomer: Do what you trying to do to me

It's like we can't stop we're enemies

But we get along when I'm inside you

You're like a drug that's killing me

I cut you out entirely

But I get so high when I'm inside you

Butch: Yeah, you can start over, you can run free

You can find other fish in the sea

You can pretend it's meant to be

But you can't stay away from me

I can still hear you making that sound

Taking me down, rolling on the ground

You can pretend that it was me

But no

Brick: Baby, I'm preying on you tonight

Hunt you down eat you alive

Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals

Boomer: Maybe you think that you can hide

I can smell your scent for miles

Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals

Baby, I'm

Butch: So if I run it's not enough

You're still in my head forever stuck

So you can do what you wanna do

I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up

But don't deny the animal

That comes alive when I'm inside you

Brick: Yeah, you can start over you can run free

You can find other fish in the sea

You can pretend it's meant to be

But you can't stay away from me

I can still hear you making that sound

Taking me down rolling on the ground

You can pretend that it was me

But no

Boomer: Baby, I'm preying on you tonight

Hunt you down eat you alive

Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals

Butch: Maybe you think that you can hide

I can smell your scent for miles

Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals

Baby, I'm

Boomer: Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie

You can't deny-ny-ny-ny

That beast inside-side-side-side

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Brick: So, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie

You can't deny-ny-ny-ny

The beast inside-side-side-side

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Butch: Yo...

Whoa...

Whoa...

Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals

Just like animals (yeah...), animals (yeah...), like animals-mals (yeah...)

Ow

Brick: Baby, I'm preying on you tonight

Hunt you down eat you alive

Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals

Boomer: Maybe you think that you can hide

I can smell your scent for miles

Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals

Baby, I'm

Brick: Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie

You can't deny-ny-ny-ny

That beast inside-side-side-side

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Boomer: So, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie

You can't deny-ny-ny-ny

That beast inside-side-side-side

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Everyone broke in to an applause and I gulped. "It's our turn."

Brick's P.O.V

We walked off stage and took a seat in front. Oh how this was going to be a fun year now that we could torture the girls.

When the girls walked on to the stage my jaw dropped and I could see that my brothers had the same reaction.

Blossom was in a black short skirt, she wore a red sparkly sleeveless shirt, a black sleeveless rocker jacket on, black ballet flats, black and red stud earrings, and a red choker collar with a red bow on the side. Her hair was in a high ponytail that was slightly wavy. It also seemed like she was wearing hot pink eye shadow, blush, red lipstick, black eyeliner, and mascara. Bubbles had on a black and white striped she with side sleeves, blue pearls neclace that went from her one shoulder to a quarter down her arm, black skirt with suspenders with baby blue frill underneath, black a white striped legging, black boots, and blue hoops. Her hair was in two low curly pig tails with dark blue ribbon tieing them. She had on neon blue eyeshadow, light pink blush, frost blue lip gloss, dark blue eyeliner, and mascara. Butter was wearing black shorts with green suspendors dangling down the side of her leg, a green and black crop top, black biker gloves, green converse with black laces, and black studs. Her hair was spiked at the edges and seemed to have a green tinge.

"Wow that is hot." Butch said as he stared at Buttercup. I wanted to say something, but I was speechless.

Blossom: Call the doctor, call the doctor

Must be something wrong with me (oh-h)

He's a monster, why do I want ya

Please tell me, please tell me

He's a monster (aye)

He's a monster (oh)

That boy, he's a motherfucking monster

But I love him, yeah I love him

Ooh ah, ooh ah ah

Her voice started off soft, but then she seemed to get into it. She looked at her sisters with a bright smile and they smiled in response. It looked like they were ready to give their best.

Buttercup: He's right, don't start (no no)

'Til you're his own, form of art and (oh oh)

He's doing his part

Cause he's winning my heart (my heart)

Bubbles: There were no sparks (no no)

Just a gasoline fire burning through the dark and (oh oh)

He's doing his part

Cause he's winning my heart (my heart)

Buttercup: Is he human, does it matter

I know he's what I'm after

I can reel him, from disaster

I know (I know)

Soon they began to dance as if they had this planned. Their moves were in sync and had a professional touch to it. It was outstanding.

Bubbles: Call the doctor, call the doctor

Must be something wrong with me (oh-h)

He's a monster, why do I want ya

Please tell me, please tell me

He's a monster (aye)

He's a monster (oh)

That boy, he's a motherfucking monster

But I love him, yeah I love him

Ooh ah, ooh ah ah (ah)

Blossom: Most people are scared (are scared)

When they look him in the eyes, all they see is fear (but)

Let me make this clear (this clear)

I want him near (him near)

Bubbles: Most people can't sleep (can't sleep)

Feeling he's out, on the streets (but)

He is my creep (my creep)

He is my creep (my creep)

Blossom: Is he human, does it matter (ohhh)

I know he's what I'm after

I can reel him, from disaster (ohhh)

I know (I-I-I know)

Buttercup: Call the doctor, call the doctor

Must be something wrong with me (oh-h)

He's a monster, why do I want ya

Please tell me, please tell me

He's a monster (aye)

He's a monster (oh)

That boy, he's a motherfucking monster

But I love him, yeah I love him

Ooh ah, ooh ah ah

Blossom: He's sick, he's fresh

He doesn't really know how to dress (that's why I like it)

He's a beast, he's weird

He, he never looks in the mirror (and I like it)

All: [Chorus x2]

Call the doctor, call the doctor

Must be something wrong with me (oh-h)

He's a monster, why do I want ya

Please tell me, please tell me

He's a monster (aye)

He's a monster (oh)

That boy, he's a motherfucking monster

But I love him, yeah I love him

Ooh ah, ooh ah ah

Everyone broke in to an applaud and cheers. My brothers and I whistled as they were heavily breathing from all this.

"No!" Someone shrilled. "No they don't deserve this. They are powerless losers don't applaud for them." When I looked up I saw that Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom shrunk in to their shell again. I wanted to do something, but I knew I couldn't. I looked back at Butch just in time to see him dart toward the person guilty of this.

I went to stop him, but when I saw it was Princess I took a step back not wanted to interfere. "Say that again bitch because your the one who should be the one being called a loser." Butch spat out.

"Its the truth though Butchy. They're just whores who happens to be losers." I clenched my fists and it seemed to happen in slow motion. Before I could process what I was doing my fist collided with her jaw.

Bubble's P.O.V

I sniffled resisting the urge to cry. I actually felt brave like no one cared anymore, but I was wrong.

"Guys don't let one person get you done. You had twenty-seven other people out there cheering for you." Robin said to us. We started to change when she pushed us out of the room so we couldn't. "Nope your not allowed. I got permission from Mrs. Daniels for you to wear the outfit for the rest of the day."

When we got out we saw a whole bunch of cameras, an unconscious Princess, an oblivious teacher, and three steaming mad Rowdyruff Boys.

"What the hell happened here?" Buttercup asked.

"I have no idea." Bubbles mumbled quietly then suddenly the cameras were pointed at them. "What is happening? Why are they taking pictures of us."

"Lets just get out of here. We're probably just making fools of ourselves." We all darted away, human speed of course. I looked back to see Boomer staring at me when he winks. I felt my face heat up. What is this feeling? Its surfacing again.


End file.
